Fallen Angel
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Goten has been kidnapped by a dark force. Will he fall into the darkness? Post Buu. Part 1 done. Abandoned.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

**I don't own DBZ. This chapter is set a couple of weeks after Buu was defeated.**

Trunks and Goten were flying away from Capsule Corp. They had just sneaked away from Bulma, while she had been engrossed with her latest project.

"Hey, Trunks!" Goten called out as they weaved between the trees. "What are we gonna do?" Trunks looked over at his friend, and shrugged.

"Dunno." He said. "Spar, maybe." Goten's face split into a wide grin.

"Cool!" He said, with enthusiasm.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend, and headed up into the clear sky. Goten followed him. As soon as they were clear of the treetops, they faced each other. Then got into fighting stance, opposite each other. Trunks smiled and went super saiyan, Goten looked surprised for a moment then grinned and joined his friend. They attacked each other. Neither of the little demi-saiyans knew that they were being watched.

* * *

"Sir!" A raised voice interrupted Gradus's doze. He growled, this had better be worth it, or some ones going to die, he thought.

"What is it!" He snapped, stood and walked towards the source of the voice. It belonged to a technician, who was working at the scanning desk. Hmm, Gradus thought, maybe this will be worth waking up for.

"W...we've found two that f...fit the criteria, sir." Gradus raised an eyebrow.

"Two?"

"Y..yes sir. O..on the same planet."

"Tell me, why were they not found before now?" Gradus asked flatly. "And if you stutter once more, I shall hand you your voice box." The technician swallowed hard, his eyes shone with fear.

"We have only just started to scan that area of the galaxy, sir." The technician looked relieved that he'd managed to say it without stuttering.

"I see, now show me these two fighters." He said. The technician turned and pressed a few buttons, and Trunks and Goten appeared on the screen. They were still locked in their spar. Gradus's eyes widened in shock. These two match the criteria? But they were children! The power level of the criteria alone would disallow any child, unless...

"Tell what race are they?" He demanded of the technician, who pressed a few more buttons.

"Half the native race of that planet and half saiyan." Now Gradus couldn't contain his shock.

"Saiyan!" But they have blond hair! Saiyans have black hair. On the screen, Trunks and Goten finished up their spar, and powered down. Gradus stared as Gotens hair returned to black and Trunks's to mauve.

"Super saiyans." Gradus muttered and smiled, this is his lucky day. He'd been waiting so long for this. "Which is the strongest?"

"The purple haired one, sir."

"Good, transport him right away."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Goten and Trunks were lying in the middle of a clearing, they were both breathing hard from their spar, it had been full on. Goten turned to his friend.

"Do you think we should be getting back." He said.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"It's getting dark." Goten said, Trunks looked over at him and smirked.

"Goten's afraid of the dark!!" He teased. Goten frowned.

"Am not!!"

"Are to!!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!

"Are!" Goten threw him self at Trunks and they wrestled, rolling on the ground. When Goten was being pined by Trunks he noticed something in the sky, a bright light was heading right for them.

"Trunks!" He said.

"Huh?" Trunks said, and paused at the tone of his friends voice.

"What's that?" Goten said, pointing at the sky. Trunks turned at looked at the light. It was getting very close to them, but what ever it was there was no ki attached to it. They stared at it for a awhile then realised that it was going to hit where they were lying. Just before it struck they leapt into the air.

"That was close!" Trunks said.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the light rose from the crater that it's impact had caused, hovered for a moment then head straight for Trunks.

"Ahhh!!" Trunks yelped and flew as fast as he could away from the light, which still had no ki. He weaved, dodged and tried everything that he could think of to shake it off his tail. But nothing worked and it was gaining on him. He could feel it almost touching his feet.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled and knocked Trunks out of the way of the light, which hit him instead. Thunks watched in horror as his friend disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel

Chapter 2

**Warning: Torture, not directly but implied.  
**

**I apologise if this seems out of character for Goten, But we never see him in this much stress, so this is my best guess at how he'd react.**

Gradus stared at the screen for several seconds, his face not moving. The wrong child had been transported, not that it mattered much to him, they were both super saiyan anyway. The screen went blank as the feed cut off. He looked away.

"I..I'm sorry s..." The technician stopped as he realised his mistake. Without even looking, Gradus ripped the mans throat out. He then turned and walked away from the gasping sounds of the dying man, he glanced at another technician.

"Clean that up." He said and left the room. He had a new acquisition to attend to.

* * *

The boy was in a holding room, strapped to an upright wire table, and he was unconscious. His arms and legs tightly bound, the binds lengthened to accommodate the fact that he was much smaller then the normal occupant. An extra bind had been added across his throat, he was a super saiyan, and they weren't going to take any chances. He was also completely naked.

Gradus walked round him, critically assessing what he saw, so far, he was far from impressed. This child had good muscle development for one so young, but that was to be expected, he was a saiyan, saiyans tend to be well developed even at this age. He didn't have a tail, and judging by the scar at the base of his spine, it had been removed along time ago. Gordus returned to face the boy, and nodded to one of the guards. The guard smirked, stepped up behind the boy and jabbed a finger into his tail scar. The boy's eyes shot open and he gasped at the pain it had caused.

"Hello." Gradus purred. The boy looked at him with curiosity and surprise. "Welcome to your new life." Gradus smirked at the small frown that appeared on the boys face.

"What is this place?" He boy said. Gradus was impressed, this child wasn't at all scared. The boy noticed the restraints on his arms and legs. Now a little fear entered his eyes but not as much as Gradus expected. "I want to go home!" The boy said in the way all children said that sentence. Gradus chuckled.

"Not going to happen. Ever." He said. The boy's face set in defiance.

"My daddy will find me!" He said. Gradus chuckled again.

"Afraid not kid." He said.

"He'll find my ki, he'll be here soon, and you will pay." Gradus was surprised at the absolute certainty that this child placed in what he said, then he laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Ki?" He said "This place is ki protected, no one can sense ki from this building."

Now there was full fear in the boy's eyes, even if didn't make it to his face. Gradus liked him, he had spirit! He now understood why his cousin had kept that saiyan brat prince alive. The boy struggled against his binds. Gradus folded his arms and watched, smirking, as the binds tightened around the demi-saiyans wrists, ankles and neck. The scream of pain was cut short as the binds momentarily cut off the boys air. The boys eyes fluttered, on the edge of losing consciousness. Just at that moment the binds relaxed and the boy took a deep breath, then coughed. Gradus smiled as he noticed the blood dripping from the binds, this boy must be strong if he made the binds draw blood without losing consciousness.

"I wouldn't try that again." He said to the boy. "The bind round your neck would strangle you well before you could escape." The boy was to busy sucking in air to even look at Gradus, who was very annoyed at that.

"Tell me your name, boy!" Gradus demanded. The boy finally looked at him, and shock his head. Gradus snarled and delivered the boy a back fist. His head shot to one side, blood dripped from his nose and a single tear ran down his check. The boy looked at him in pain and confusion.

"Your name?" Gradus said and raised his hand again.

"Goten." Goten said quietly. The fist hit Goten squarely in the nose, breaking it, and making him cry out.

"You will always address me as 'sir'." Gradus hissed. "Now what is your name?" Goten stared at Gradus then looked down.

"Goten...sir." He said. Gradus smiled at that.

"Good boy! Goten." Goten looked up at him, "You are mine. Everything you have is mine, everything you are is mine, everything you will be is mine." Gradus looked smugly down at the demi-saiyan. Goten looked Gradus squarely in the eye and spat a mouth full of blood in his face. Gradus didn't react, he simply punched Goten in the gut, forcing him to jerk forward, which in turn activated the binds. Ignoring the short cry of pain from Goten, Gradus turned and walked out, smirking. Yes, he really liked this Goten.

* * *

Goten had no idea how long he'd been in this hell. They had left him on that rack, unable to move, without pain, and soiling him self. The only thing that moved freely were his tears which had flowed constantly since that monster had left, kami only knows how long ago. The only thing that kept him going was the belief that his father was coming. Dad's coming, became a mantra that he'd chant before falling asleep. Not that sleep brought any relief. As soon as they saw he was asleep they would begin a vicious torture session. When he was awake there was pain, sleep was pain. Eating and drinking were also made into a torture. Allowing him a swallow of food or drink before dumping the rest in front of him.

After one intense torture session which had ended when the binds made him unconscious, he'd woken up to find that his tail had grown back. Then just when he felt he could take no more, he woke to find that he was free of the table, but the beatings continued. Foes that in normal times would have been well within he ability to defeat had become challenges to survive. Lack of sleep, food and anything else had taken the ever cheerful innocence out of his eyes. He's eyes darted around the room, as if searching for the next possible threat. Shortly after that his mantras stopped and hope also faded.

Some unknown period of time passed, it was long enough for the wounds from the binds to completely heal, and to leave nasty scars across his wrists, ankles and neck. A woman entered his prison, Goten did what he normally did when someone came in, he ran to the corner and growled at her. She smiled as she approached him. Goten frowned at that, but then bared his teeth at her. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shudder, Goten jerked expecting to be hit, and looked curiously up at her, when he was not. She looked sadly back down at him.

"They've really done a job on you haven't they?" She said in a soft voice. Goten's eyes widened, it had been so long since he'd heard a friendly voice that he'd almost forgotten that it excited. He looked at her more closely. She had light blue skin, white hair, and larger ears that protruded further from her head than a Nameks. Her eyes were almond shaped and a perfect shade of emerald green, they were also soft and unthreatening. Goten relaxed a little, and she smiled at him.

"W..who are y..you?" He asked, his voice cracked and horse from lack of use. She smiled again and Goten felt safe for the first time for what seemed forever.

"I'm Zeeha." She said, and wrapped a blanket round Goten's shoulders. He couldn't remember when he'd last had clothes. He felt that it had been in another life time. It felt good. "The Master wants you to join us now." She continued. Goten looked blankly at her.

"Sir." He said. She smiled.

"Yes, Goten, sir." She said and lead him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angel

Chapter 3

Goten later found out that he'd been in that room for one year three months and thirteen days. But it meant very little to him by that point. For the next three years Zeeha stayed with him and helped him to re-socialise with people. But it had very limited effect, he'd stopped being so afraid of others. Instead he became very aggressive, even the smallest thing would trigger an out burst of violence, but always stopped short of being deadly. He spoke only when he needed to and he seemed to have a permanent look of irritation on his face. In all that time Goten hadn't seen Gradus since his first day.

Zeeha tried her best to bring back the boy that he'd been. It never happened, the part of him that was recognisable to the people he'd known, was gone, Goten in a sense was dead. However he did show affection to a small number of people, Zeeha, who he considered the sister he'd never had, and Krayn, a fellow prisoner of Gradus, who'd been captured two and a half years after Goten. He was Goten's age, and was from the same race as Zeeha. Together they kept each other sane. Little did Goten know but the relative calm of his life was to be shattered yet again.

"Wake up! You monkey scum!" A harsh voice cut thought Gotens dreamless sleep. As if to punctuate this a fist hit the side of Goten's head. Goten's eyes snapped open and his face set into a look of absolute hatred, but his assailant didn't see this as Goten was facing away from him. Goten felt another fist heading his way and turned. Caught the guards fist and smirked at the look of surprise on his face. Goten twisted his hand and the guard ended up on the floor and screamed. There had been a series of cracks as his wrist had shattered.

"Enough!" A new voice said. Goten looked up to see another guard. "Goten, you have been requested by general Ludoc." Goten nodded and his face returned to it's normal flatness. He glanced at the fallen guard, then slide off his bed and walked away.

"You fucking monkey!" The injured guard spat at his retreating back. Goten paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't hit children." He said flatly, and left. The second guard looked at the first.

"You stupid fucker!" He said. "You should know not to anger that kid. Now get that wrist seen to." He turned a followed Goten out.

* * *

Goten entered the room that he'd been escorted to and his hard facade disappeared. Inside stood general Ludoc, who was the same race that Zarbon had belonged to, but Goten had no way of knowing that. But what else that was in the room, almost gave Goten a horrible flashback. There in the centre of the room was the same upright table that Goten had been strapped to for the first six months of his captivity. But strapped to it this time was his friend, Krayn, who was unconscious. Goten stared at him for a long time.

"Goten, look at me!" Ludoc ordered and Goten managed to tear his eyes off Krayn and onto Ludoc. "Good boy." Ludoc smiled. "Do you know why you're here?" Goten shook his head. "You're here because, it is now time to start you next stage of training." Goten frowned, he hadn't known he'd been in the first stage. Ludoc scowled. "Have you lost your voice?" He demanded.

"No, sir." Goten said levelly.

"Good!" He said. "Silence is good, but I like to hear you speak, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ludoc smiled.

"Now tell me, do you know that child?" He asked gesturing at Krayn. Goten glanced at him then looked back to Ludoc.

"Yes, sir. That's Krayn, sir." His voice not betraying any of the uneasiness that Goten was feeling, he didn't like where this was heading. Ludoc smile widened, turning Gotens uneasiness into fear.

"It has come to our attention that you have became friends with this boy, that relationship is arresting your progress." Now fear did show on Gotens face and Ludoc smirked at it. "You haven't figured out why you were taken have you?"

"Em..." Goten said, unsure how to respond to that question.

"I'll tell you." Ludoc said. "You see, Master Gradus wanted an assassin. And you power level made you qualify. Your age was an advantage as well." Goten backed up quickly, he was still stuck on the assassin part. I can't do that! He thought. A kick sent him flying back to where Ludoc stood, Goten by instinct managed to land on his feet. "What's wrong boy! Speak up!"

"I... I can't kill! That's wrong!" Goten stuttered looking at the floor. Ludoc laughed.

"After all this time, you've still got morals! Aren't you a strong one." He said, stepped up behind Goten, and grabbed his tail. Not hard enough to cause pain but enough to be uncomfortable. Goten gasped. "I'll tell you what, I'll make it easy for you. Kill that Krayn brat, or I'll cut this thing off."

Goten started to tremble, even though he hadn't had a tail before he'd got here, it was very important to him. It reminded him where he'd come from, and who he'd been. He couldn't lose it. But he couldn't kill Krayn either. Tears rolled down his cheeks, Ludoc took this lack of action to badly, he jerked Goten's tail, causing him to cry out and his legs to give out. He landed on his knees, Ludoc lightened his grip, and Goten was able to stand again. But stood unmoving again. He'd made his choice, they could have his tail, he was not going to kill!

"Not enough of an incentive, huh?" Ludoc said. He bent over, he's mouth uncomfortably close to Goten ear. "If you don't kill this boy, I'll kill Zeeha, and every prisoner that you've ever had contact with." He hissed. Gotens eyes opened wide, in shock. Kill one or be responsible for the deaths of many. After that kind of threat what choice did he have. With fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, Goten raised a hand and began to charge an energy blast.

"Good boy!" Ludoc said. Just as the blast was ready, Goten saw Krayn stir, he looked up directly at Goten, and the energy blast, fear flared in his eyes. Goten looked away and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, and let go of the energy blast, there was a scream and Krayns ki vanished. The pressure on his tail disappeared and Goten fell to the floor, curled into a foetal position and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel

Chapter 4

"Get up!" Ludoc snapped at the still crying form of Goten at his feet. He kicked him, but Goten didn't feel a thing. Ludoc growled and picked Goten up by the collar. Set him down on his feet, Goten swayed but stayed upright. He stared at the ground and the tears kept coming. Ludoc growled again and back fisted Goten, his head snapped to the side.

"Stop crying, or I'll put you back on the rack for a year!" He snarled. Goten swallowed another sob, and managed to stop the tears, he fixed Ludoc with a glare of pure hatred. Ludoc just laughed at the look.

"Good boy!" He said. "We'll make a good killer out of you yet." Goten shook his head.

"No." He said icily. Ludoc laughed again.

"Oh, really?" He said, he gestured towards the rack. "Have a look at your work, killer." Goten looked and was almost sick. His blast had destroyed everything above Krayns waist, even the rack behind was gone.

"I did that!?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, you did." Ludoc said, chuckling at Gotens shock. Unknown to Ludoc anger and hate were reaching boiling point in Gotens heart. "I promise, the first is the hardest, the next ones will be easier." Goten glared at him again and his ki began to rise.

"There will be no more." He said. Ludoc chuckled, unaware of the danger.

"Of cause there will be, this is just the begini..." Ludoc was cut off as Goten suddenly went super saiyan and his ki kept rising. The scouters of the guards beeped and exploded. "What the?" Ludoc said shielding him self from Goten's aura. Goten screamed, and his hair stood up straighter and got brighter. Goten stood glaring at Ludoc, super saiyan 2. He smirked as his compared his own ki with that of Ludoc. Ludoc eyes narrowed.

"Why you dirty saiyan!" He said and launched into a flurry of attacks on Goten, who dodged everyone. Goten's expression didn't change at all.

"Why can't I hit you!" Ludoc cried out, and went for a head height kick. Goten casually caught his leg.

"You're not good enough." He said. He brought a hand down on Ludoc's leg, breaking it above the knee, at the same time he stepped forward, kicking Ludoc in the face with his own foot. Ludoc screamed, and Goten pushed him back. He stepped up to the side of the fallen general.

"I'll kill you!" Ludoc hissed. Goten smirked, and raised a hand.

"Am I a good boy now?" He asked, and blasted Ludoc's head clean off. He looked down at the dead general and shrugged.

"Your right." He said flatly. "Much easier."

Three energy blasts hit Goten, when the dust settled it revealed a totally unharmed and pissed off Goten. Without a second thought, Goten sent three blasts into the three guards killing them instantly. An alarm started blaring.

Alright, Goten thought, how do I get out of here? He looked up and grinned. The direct route, always the best! Goten launched him self in the air, strengthened his aura and shot up though the ceiling, and kept going until he burst though the roof. He stopped and looked round. Goten realised for the first time that he wasn't on earth, the sky was red and there were two suns. The building he'd been kept in was very tall, higher than any building he'd seen on earth, and the city seemed to stretch on forever in every direction. He'd need a spaceship to get home, and he had no idea how to get one, use it or even where the earth was! What was he going to do!

Suddenly he felt an insanely powerful ki heading his way, he recognised it as Gradus. He turned and was punched in the face, he shot down and into a building. Goten, pulled him self out of the rubble and shook his head. Where had that come from, he thought, he hadn't seen anything coming. He looked up at the sky and Gradus appeared in front of him, and kicked him though the remains of the building and though another two, before Goten came to a stop. Goten pulled him self up right. That hurt! He looked up again to see Gradus casually walking up to him. Goten wiped his face and looked at his hand, it had blood on it. Two hits and he was already bleeding, this isn't good, he thought. He dropped into fighting stance, and glared at Gradus. Who laughed.

"Come now, boy." He said. "Do you really think you can beat me? You can't even see me!" As if to illustrate this he suddenly appeared in front of Goten, who blinked. Goten growled and threw a punch. Gradus caught it and easily tossed Goten into the side of another building. Goten shook his head and pushed him self out of the indent his impact had left. He dropped to the ground and looked up again. Gradus was grinning at him and charging an energy blast. Goten dropped into stance and put his hands behind his back.

"KaaameehaameeHAA!" He yelled and let the wave off at Gradus, who'd also let his blast off. The beams hit each other causing a massive ball of energy, gradually Gradus's beam started to push Gotens back. Goten yelled and let more energy into his beam, but it didn't work. Goten's mind raced, if he didn't do something fast he was going to die. He transferred the beam onto one hand and lowered one hand to point at the ground. He started to charge another blast from that hand, he was using so much energy to keep the beam from hitting him that he had to dip into his vital energy in order to gain the energy for the new blast. He dropped the first beam and fired the second he shot up into the air. He just cleared the energy, before it hit the building he'd been against. The explosion that the impact caused flung him away, he had no energy left to keep him self steady. He hit the ground and it went dark.

* * *

Goten opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't, everything hurt. He couldn't believe that he was still alive. He really hadn't thought he would have survived that blast. He frowned, why had he wanted to live? There had been times in the last four years that he would have welcomed death. But he'd fought against it today, if it still was today, with all his heart. Death would have been so easy, no more pain, no more fear.

He realised what the truth was, he was afraid of death now. Before it would have been cut and dry that he'd go to Otherworld, but now, he was afraid that it wasn't. He had, after all, just killed five people, four of which had been in cold blood. In fact he'd enjoyed killing Ludoc. He was pretty sure that you shouldn't enjoy killing people, and the fact that he wasn't certain of that anymore scared him more.

He turned his head and hissed in pain. He was in the cell that counted as his accommodation. But he wasn't alone, Gradus was leaning against the wall watching him. He chuckled, as he saw Goten staring at him.

"Hello." He purred. "I must say I'm impressed. To escape that blast was quite a feat. Even if it almost killed you."

"I... don't... what.." Goten couldn't continue it hurt to much.

"To die?" Gradus asked. Goten nodded weakly. Gradus smiled. "Good! An assassin and torturer, with a death wish is never a good thing." Gotens eyes widened, even that hurt!

"Tor...turer?" He asked weakly.

"Oh yes!" Gradus said and smiled. "At first you were just going to an assassin, but after what I saw what you did to Ludoc, I changed my mind. To kick someone in the face with their own foot." Gradus chuckled. "That's the sort of vision I like to see! It makes you a special boy, Goten." Goten looked at him in horror. He couldn't remember doing that! He'd been so full of hate and anger that he only remembered that he'd killed, but not how. How could he have done that? What had happened to him? Goten summoned the strength to shake his head.

"No... more." He said. Gradus smile disappeared, he walked over to Goten, and towered above him.

"Oh, really?" He said, and smirked. "Let me tell you something, while you were out, you had a little operation." Goten frowned. "Seeing as you can't move at the moment, I'll tell you what you'd find at the back of your head. On the base of your skull there is a metal beam stretching from ear to ear. It is connected to your spine." Gradus held up a small device with a button in the centre. "And if I press this." He grinned, and Goten shivered. "Well, I think I'll show you."

Gradus pressed the button, and suddenly all Goten knew was pain. It was far worse than anything he'd ever felt before. His muscles stretched and contracted randomly and he felt like he was going to explode. It stopped and Goten fell back onto the bed, but random muscles still twitched causing more pain. Goten stared at the ceiling blankly.

"What do you think?" Gradus said, and chuckled when Goten didn't respond. "You should honoured, to be given this." Goten looked at him, confused. "Normally when someone tries to escape, I kill them. But as I said your special." Gradus turned and left, Goten stared at the door which Gradus had left though. He wanted to cry, but no tears came. He wanted to scream but his voice failed. He wanted to care, but didn't.

**Alright, well I'm not sure where to go from here, so no more till I get some more ideas. But reviews inspire!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angel

Chapter 5

**Wow it's has been a long time between updates! I hope it's worth the wait, as I now know where this story is heading.**

**Years in captivity: 10**

The assassin crouched on the beam, in the roof of an old abandoned factory, which was not as abandoned as it should be. He was dressed in an outfit of total blackness, which matched his hair and eyes. He'd been watching his future victims for an hour. He liked to watch his assignments. it gave him a sense of belonging. Odd really as he always killed them afterwards. He absent mindedly rubbed the scar on his right wrist. It has been just over nine years since he'd got it, and the memory of those first few years still haunted him in his sleep.

He sighed, it was time to finish this group of rebels off. He stood and stepped lightly off the beam. He floated down to the ground right in the middle of the group. There were shouts of alarm, and several guns were pointed in his direction. He snorted at the absurdity of that action. His tail flicked in annoyance. There was a small scream, as someone noticed it.

"Saiyan!" Someone shouted, Goten smirked.

"It's the Angel of Death, We're all dead!!" Someone else screamed. Goten chuckled, he couldn't help him self.

"Angel of death?" He asked. "Is that what people call me? Personally I prefer fallen angel." There was a general mutter of confusion, they had heard stories of the personal assassin of Gradus, and what was standing before them was not what they expected. The soft spoken, calmness of Goten was a little unnerving for them. Goten sighed. "You would have had to know me before, to understand that." He said, a little sadness entering his voice.

"Is he toying with us?" Someone asked. Goten's face turned hard and his eye's went dead, it was time to end this. He stepped up to the man that he'd identified as the leader.

"I'm going to give you a chance to live." He said. The leader looked confused. "If you surrender and recognise Gradus as the supreme ruler of the galaxy, I'll let you all live." The leader stood taller and sneered at Goten.

"I doubt Gradus would go for that." He said. Goten looked a little surprised at that and his hand went to his head to rub it, but it touched metal and shot back down.

"You know, I have no idea!" He said then his face went dark again. "No one's ever accepted before. Will you?"

"We would rather die than submit to Gradus!" He said, and there was a general mummer of agreement.

"Very well. If that's how it's to be." Goten said resigned to another bout of killing, he always gave them a chance to save themselves. Even though he knew that they would never take it, it was just something he had to do. Goten powered up, careful not to go super saiyan, as that would automatically trigger his control collar. He allowed his aura to explode out from him sending them all flying. He sighed again as he noticed several ki disappear from their impacts. Why do I always get weaklings! He thought, he was frustrated. His saiyan side, which was the only side that had control most the time now a days, was itching for a real challenge, and he wasn't going to get it here. He walked over to where the leader had landed and looked down at him. There was pleading in his eyes. Goten raised a hand a blasted him to the next dimension, then went on to do so to anyone else he could find. They had their chance to live, and if Goten left any of them alive he would feel the price.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a sound. He frowned, it had sounded like crying. But he couldn't feel any ki's. Then again he heard it, definitely crying. Goten closed his eyes and stretched his hearing to it limit. There was the crying, louder this time, as well as a shushing sound like someone was trying to keep the other quiet. Goten opened his eyes and followed the sound to it's source. He come to a wall, the crying was coming from behind it, But still be couldn't feel any ki's. It could be a trap, anything could b behind the wall.

"Come out here!' He said, to test whether it was a recording. "I know your there!" There was a startled yelp from the wall and the crying got louder.

Alright, he thought, not a recording, but why can't I feel anything? Pulling back his fist he punched though the wall, and made short work of destroying it. There was a scream, as he did so, once he was finished, he paused when he saw the people within the hidden room. One was a girl about his age, and the other a boy no older than three. They both looked human and had black hair and eyes. Eyes that were staring at him in terror. Goten frowned as he still couldn't feel there ki's, he stepped into the room, and immediately felt his power leave him, like his ki was being sucked away be something. He looked round and saw a small machine, with lights blinking. He didn't know much about machines, but blinking lights meant something was working, that must be what was draining his ki.

He kicked the machine though the wall. Immediately he felt his ki return to normal. He turned to the two people, ready to finish his task, and stopped dead when he finally felt their ki's. There was something about them that was familiar. Something he hadn't felt for ten years. The girl finally looked up at him, confused that the death she'd expected hadn't come, she saw his tail and gasped. Goten looked her in the eyes.

"You're full saiyan, aren't you?" He asked. The girl blinked, and looked at him suspiciously, but finally nodded. Gotens whole demeanour changed, he crouched down so he was at the same level as the two other saiyans. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He'd thought that his dad and Vegeta were the last full saiyans, but here were two more, children, so their parents must have survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He smiled, and reached out to touch the girls face, she flinched, Goten frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. The girl stared at him wide eyed.

"Your not?" She asked finally. Goten chuckled, and shook his head.

"Of course not." He said. "You could court the number of saiyans left on both hands, you're very valuable." He said. Goten reached out again and the girl didn't flinch this time. His hand rested on her jaw line and he rubbed a sensitive spot behind her ear, resulting in a purr from her. Goten was unaware that his saiyan mating instincts were going into overdrive by her scent and that purr. He lent forward and kissed her. She melted into his kiss, and Goten's tail unwrapped it's self from his waist and started to rub against her arm, her tail did the same to him. This was rudely interrupted as the boy grabbed his tail. Goten gasped and pulled back.

"Malen! Let go!" The girl said to her brother. He did, but stared at Goten.

"Bad man." He said. Goten sighed.

"Only sometimes kid." He said, he face serious again, the moment had been lost. "You two have to go." He said to the girl, she nodded. They stood, the girl carrying Malen, she looked at him.

"Come with us!" She said suddenly. Goten looked at her sadly.

"Wish I could, but I can't." He said. "They are going to come collect me soon." He continued before she could say anything. "Go, find a good place to hid, and wait at least an hour after they leave before you move, other wise they will find you." He looked at her, she looked scared. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." She said. Goten looked away, he could look at her without wanting to kiss her again.

"Good, now go." He said. She pushed passed him, the paused.

"I'm Zuki, by the way." She said. "Who are you?" Goten turned to her.

"Goten." He said, the smiled. "Zuki, don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see you again." Zuki nodded.

"I understand, and I feel the same way." She said and with that ran out of the factory, with her brother. Goten closed his eyes and sighed. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me, he thought.

**Please review, and tell be everything! I want to know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Angel

Chapter 6

**Small amount of lime content.**

It had been three weeks since he'd seen Zuki and her brother. There hadn't been any indication that they had been found. Goten had found it hard to forget about her. The implications of finding her were amazing. Other saiyans had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, how many saiyans were, out there living in solitude, unaware of each others existence. It was an exciting and depressing thought. Someone came into his cell.

"Hey, monkey!" He said, and Goten suppressed a growl. "Lord Gradus wishes to see you." Goten turned on him and raised a fist. The man, held up a control device, and Goten lowered his fist.

"Good monkey!" The man said, and Goten, snorted as he walked passed him.

They went to a holding room and Goten got nervous. As soon as the door opened he gasped as felt Zukis and Malen's ki's, and they were fluctuating wildly. He stepped inside and was hit by the pain of the control collar. He fell to the ground, and tried to scream. He hear someone else scream though. The pain lasted only a few more seconds then left. He managed to get to his feet and looked up at Gradus, who looked furious.

"You have been a very bad boy!" He said. Goten looked at Zuki, she looked like she'd been beaten close to death, and Malen was nearly unconscious in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Goten." She said so quietly he almost missed it. Gradus laughed.

"So touching!" He said, and signalled to one of the guards, who stepped forward and pulled Malen out of Zuki's arms. She screamed, and reached for him, but the guard pushed her away. Goten growled, but his head hurt still from the control collar shock, and it made him wince. The guard got to Gradus, who took Malen and held him by the tail, causing him to yelp and finally lose consciousness completely. Gradus looked at Goten.

"You were meant to kill everyone one there!" He said. Gradus held out a hand and charged an energy blast right next to Malen's head.

"Please." Goten said, and Gradus looked at him in shock. "Don't kill them." Gradus chuckled.

"I understand the loyalty to your race." He said. "Even if it was futile in the end." And with that he let off the energy blast taking Malen's head clean off. Zuki screamed at the sight of her brothers death, and fainted. Goten stared as Gradus casually tossed the body away.

"Why? He was just a child!" Goten said though his teeth.

"Children grow up!" Gradus snapped. "And they want revenge." Oh yeah! Goten thought revenge that's for sure. "You may keep the girl." He said smirking. "More saiyans will be a great advantage to my army." Goten growled.

"I will never mate for you!" He said. Gradus face went fierce.

"You, forget your place! Slave!" He said and pressed the button. Goten collapsed in pain that continued till he lost consciousness.

* * *

Two years have passed since that day.

"Will Goten report to holding room 4, immediately." A female voice floated out of the com unit by Gotens bed. Goten groaned, rolled and landed heavily on the floor.

"Ow!" He said. "Damn it!" There was a soft chuckle from the bed and Zuki's head appeared over the side, she looked down at him and smiled.

"Got out the wrong side I see." She said. Goten scowled at her, as he stood. He moved to get dressed, and a tail shot out and latched onto his arm. He looked back to see Zuki kneeing on the bed totally naked. The sight made his tail twitch, behind him, in lust.

"I've got to go, Zuki." He said gently removing her tail, she gasped in pleasure. She smiled at him.

"Hurry back." She said. "I've got plans!" Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to spoil me?" He asked. She smiled, lent back and spread her leg wide. Goten felt his blood rush to a very male part of his body. Zuki giggled when she saw the effect she was having on him.

"I'm sure I can arrange that." She said. Goten smirked and took a step forward, reached down and picked her up off the bed. He set her down in front of him and kissed her. His tail wrapped it's self around her back and drew her closer to him. Her tail did the same. After what seemed like hours, Goten pulled back.

"I really have to go." He whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Zuki whispered back. Goten pulled away and his tail unwrapped it's self from Zuki's back. But as it moved away Zuki caught it and gently started to massage it's length. Goten groaned and his eyes closed, from the pleasure. Damn that women, she knows all my weaknesses! Goten thought.

"I need to go!" Goten moaned.

"So you keep saying." Zuki said, speeding up the massage, Goten groaned again and felt himself harden. Self preservation finally managed to get though the lust, and Goten flicked his tail out of Zuki's hands and backed up. He looked at her, she was almost pouting.

"Please, Zuki." He said. "I don't want to end up in hospital again." She looked away and bite her bottom lip.

"Sorry, Goten." She said.

He couldn't blame her for forgetting, after all she had never experienced the shocks from a control collar. The last time he'd disobeyed Gradus, two years ago, he'd ended up in a coma for two weeks. He quickly got dressed and left the cell. Damn it! he thought, I really need a cold shower right about now. No chance of that though, not here.

He reached the holding room and entered. Gradus was waiting for him, along with a man on, one of the racks. Their was no visible emotion on Gotens face when he saw this.

"Ah Goten." Gradus purred. Goten inwardly shivered. "I need you to interrogate this prisoner. He's been very resistant so far." Goten looked at the man, he was in a bad way, and barely conscious.

"If he's not awake, I can't interrogate him." Goten said flatly.

"Oh he's just faking that." Gradus said and hit the man in the face. The mans eyes shot open and he spat at Gradus. Goten caught the spit in mid air and flung it back at the man, who looked shock by Gotens speed.

"Repectless worm!" Goten hissed.

"Goten," Gradus said and Goten looked at him emotionless. "We need to know what planet, his rebel friends are on, can you get this information for me?" Goten looked at the man and smirked.

"Of cause I can sir." He said. Gradus turned away.

"I'll be back in an hour, you will have the information by then. The man looked fierce.

"I won't tell you anything!" He rasped. Goten smirked.

"Oh, you'll tell me everything." He said and advanced on the man.

An hour later, Goten left the holding room, wiping off some blood off his arm. Gradus was waiting.

"Did he tell you?" Gradus asked.

"Yes sir." Goten said. "They're on Planet Robca, sir." Gradus smiled.

"Excellent!" He noticed the blood. "Will he live?" Goten shrugged.

"I don't know, sir." He said, Gradus smiled.

"Oh, well."

"Is that all, sir?" Goten asked.

"There's just one thing Goten." Gradus said. "We need to run some tests." Goten looked surprised, then there was a sharp pain as the needle entered his arm and he fell unconscious.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Angel

Chapter 7

Goten entered the cell he shared with his mate, and Zuki shot into his arms she kissed him passionately, her tail wrapped it's self round his own, causing an intense jolt of pleasure to shot up his spine. Finally after a little bit of time Zuki pulled back. Goten looked at her his eyes wide in surprise.

"Wow!" He said. "What was that about." Zuki just smiled, removed her tail from his, reached behind him and pulled the door closed. She led Goten over to he bed and sat down. Goten gave her a perplexed look, as he sat down next to her.

"What is it?" He asked. Zuki grinned.

"Goten, I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Goten blinked, and his blood ran cold in fear. He looked away and shock his head. "Goten?" Zuki said. "Aren't you pleased?" Goten's hands clenched, Zuki noticed this, and shock his arm. "Goten!" Goten looked at her, then down.

"It's what he wants." He said, barely able contain his anger. Zuki took his face in her hands and pulled it up till he was looking at her.

"But is it what you want?" She asked. Goten closed his eyes and felt the sting of tears in the conner of his eyes. This made him tense in shock, when was the last time he'd cried? He couldn't remember. He opened his eyes a looked at his mate. She gasped at the fierceness in his eyes.

"I don't want my child to be a slave!" He said coldly. Zuki looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Goten!" She said and hugged him, her arms round his head. Then suddenly she pulled back, a look of shock on her face. Goten frowned.

"What is it?" He asked. For a moment it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything, then just before he was about to shake her, she snapped out of it and whispered.

"Your collar!" She said. Goten frowned.

"What about it?" He asked, getting nervous, they never talked about that thing.

"It...it's gone!" She said. Goten's hand shot up to his head, and gasped. Where they had been metal for the last nine years there was just a scar. It really was gone! But the last time he'd been unconscious long enough for them to do that had been, a year ago! He growled, and his eyes flashed green for a second, then he smirked. Zuki pulled away from him in shock after seeing that.

"Goten?" She said. He looked at her.

"Zuki, I'm going to go super saiyan soon, that's going to cause chaos" He said coldly. "That will give you the chance to get out of here. Find a ship and leave this planet, never look back!"

"But Goten..." He covered her lips with two fingers.

"Ask everyone you meet about Earth, or if that fails, New Namek. If you get there first, mention my fathers name." He paused. "You remember my fathers name right?" He asked.

"Yes, Goku." She said wide eyed, Goten nodded.

"The Nameks are friendly they show you the way to Earth. Once there lock onto the strongest ki, that should be someone that knew me. Mention me and they should look after you." Goten leant forward and kissed her. "I love you!" He said. Zuki was too stunned to respond. Goten got up and went super saiyan. Kami, he thought, that feels good! It had been so long since he'd done it that he'd almost forgotten the power rush you got from it. Moments later the alarms went off as his power level triggered them. He looked at Zuki, she was staring at him, she never seen a super saiyan before. He smiled at her.

"Zuki, if I don't get to Earth in a year, get them to wish me back with the dragonballs." He said. Zuki looked puzzled.

"Dragonballs?" She asked.

"They'll understand, now go!" He said. Zuki got to her feet, went over to him and hesitantly touched his cheek, satisfied that his aura wasn't going to hurt her she kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.

"I love you, Goten!" Goten smiled and touched her stomach.

"Look after it." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" She said. "But what about you, what are you going to do?" She asked, fear evident in her voice. Goten's face instantly hardened.

"Revenge." He said, with a smirk, and he left the room, so fast that Zuki couldn't have seen him leave. He heard her scream his name, but he couldn't go back, there was too much left undone here. He felt Zuki leave the room and head for the exit. Good, he thought, now to find Gradus. That wasn't hard, his ki was the strongest in the building.

There were a lot of guards filling the corridors. A kick there, punch here, and few ki blasts to make sure, dealt with everything that came his way. He got to the room that he felt Gradus was in. He burst though the door and killed all the guard he found within in quick secession.

"Well done!" Gradus's voice rang out behind Goten, he turned and frowned. It felt like Gradus but this person looked nothing like him. He was smaller, slight of build, without any horns and looked almost effeminate. Now he was in the same room as him, Goten realised how much more powerful he was now. "This is my final form." Gradus said and chuckled. Goten growled and glared at him.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done!" He said and powered up to super saiyan 2. Gradus smirked.

"You think that's enough?" He asked. Goten went into fighting stance.

"You'll see!" He said. Gradus sighed.

"This is not even worth my time!" He said then smirked. "Well, monkey, do you want to know why your collar was removed?" Goten blinked, that was not expected. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, evil has an affect on someone ki and brain-waves. We tested yours a year ago, and guess what!" Gradus paused to watch Goten, his mind was working this out. There was no way was there, it couldn't be! But there was a voice saying that he kills. But that's because I have to! But you enjoy it!! The voice said. Goten closed his eyes, and groaned. Gradus laughed. Goten's eyes snapped open again, and he glared at Gradus.

"So you see, monkey, even if you could beat me, you could never defeat me!" Goten continued to glare at him. Gradus looked at him amused. "What? The monkey has nothing to say, what a pity!" Goten's eyes narrowed.

"Why." He said icely. "Do you call saiyans, monkeys? Do you need to make your self feel more superior because you know we're better then you?" Gradus growled.

"How dare you!" He said.

"It's time this ended!" Goten said.

**Cliffhanger time!**

**By the way Goten is 20 in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Angel

Chapter 8

**I'm using Freiza's final form in this, just so you know.**

"I quite agree." Gradus said with a smirk. "But this room is a bit containing." Goten smirked right back at him.

"For once you're right." Goten said, and without even looking he raised a hand and sent a blast that destroyed the side of the building. Gradus chuckled.

"I was going to use a window, but I like your way better." Gradus said. Goten glanced at the hole and saw that his blast had gone though several other buildings as well. He'd probably just killed hundreds of people, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The only two people he cared about were soon to be away from this monster's grasp. Goten looked back at Gradus, to see that he was looking at the sight of Goten's destruction as well.

Goten smirked he phased behind Gradus and delivered two jabs, one to the small of the back and the other to the side of his neck. Gradus stepped forward, then spun and swung his tail at Goten. Who caught it before it had a chance to wrap round his neck. He began to swing Gradus by the tail, faster, and faster. Then let go, Gradus shot out of the side of the building and ploughed into the remaining part of the building opposite, destroying it completely. Goten flew outside and stopped above the ruined building, he could feel Gradus within the rubble. Goten smirked as he crouched in mid air.

"Kaameehaa..." A foot ploughed into his back, Goten gave a small cry of surprise and a little pain. The blue energy between his hands vanished as he dropped a few feet. He spun round and glared at Gradus. Who was floating above him, his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"You did really think I was still there did you?" He asked.

"I was kinda hoping so." Goten said.

"Ha!" Gradus said. "That's why I like you, Goten, you're still so naive!" Goten growled and attacked Gradus with a flurry of punches and kicks. All of which Gradus dodged or blocked, with a bored look on his face. Goten got angry, and his aura flared as he increased his pace, but Gradus still seemed like he wasn't even trying. Gradus smirked and caught Gotens latest punch in his hand. Goten grunted in pain as a series of cracks came from his fist as Gradus squeezed it. Goten shut his eyes for a moment against the pain and he opened them again he was shocked to ball of ki the size of his head, inches from his face. The blast hit him and he barely felt it, but it had set him backwards a little. Goten heard a loud pop and felt a stab of pain from his shoulder.

Gradus grinned and let go of his hand. Goten left arm fell down limply by his side. If he tried to move it, there was a stab of pain from his shoulder. He looked and realised that his shoulder was dislocated. Goten glared at Gradus as he took a firm hold of his left arm and ignoring the pain, twisted and pushed his arm back into place. He pulled his broken hand protectively to his chest. Gradus watched this, he face unreadable. He didn't notice when Goten pulled his right hand back, their was no sound as Goten soundlessly chanted the words. Gradus only noticed the blue energy of the imminent attack of Gotens just before, he thrust his hand forward.

"HAAA!!" He yelled, and the wave hit Gradus at point blank range, sending him flying back. The blast hit the ground and exploded, destroying a large part of the city. Something due Gotens attention off the battle. It was his mate, her ki was heading straight up into the air. Goten smiled, and failed to notice that Gradus had already got back from attack.

Goten felt a shot of pain up his back and he felt him self drop down to normal super saiyan. Gradus chuckled.

"You'd think a race that prides it's at being strong, wouldn't have such an easy weakness." He hissed in Gotens ear. Goten felt sick, he knew that Gradus had his tail. Gradus hit him in the face, making him snort out blood. Then he hit him in the stomach making him double over. Then proceeded to constantly knee him in the gut. Goten coughed up blood, and the combined pain from his tail, hand and gut, made him see dark spots.

Suddenly Zukis ki left the atmosphere, and rapidly went beyond his power to sense. Goten smiled through the pain, she was free, his child was not going to be a slave. Now it was time to join her. Goten blocked the next knee, with his left arm, and bite back a scream as he heard another crack as his arm broke. He charged up a blast in his right hand and threw it at Gradus's face. Gradus blinked in surprise and let go of Gotens tail. Goten immediately put distance between him and Gradus. But he couldn't straighten, and face was covered in his blood. Gradus on the other hand was not harmed in the slightest.

"Ready to give up and die?" Gradus asked him. Goten slowly shock his head.

"I will not die at your hand!" He said, panting. Gradus actually laughed at that, then looked at Goten curiously.

"I can see why uncle and cousins had such trouble with you saiyans." He said. He phased and appeared behind Goten and delivered a vicious elbow strike to his back, sending Goten crashing to the ground below. Goten screamed as he landed on his injured arm. He shock his head trying to clear his vision, but it didn't work. He managed to roll away from his injured arm, and looked up in time to see an energy blast heading right for him, he didn't have time to do anything, not that he could have anyway. He closed his eyes. He knew that Zuki would get the others to wish him back in a year, but he couldn't help being afraid. He felt the blast getting closer, and could feel it on his skin. I wonder what hell will be like. He wondered just before the blast hit.

**Ok that's the last chapter of Part 1. It turned out to be more painful for Goten then I thought it would be.**

**Part two is focused on Zuki.**

**Please review! Any comments welcome!**


	9. Part 2: Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

Part 2

Chapter 1

**I was going to have this as a sequel but I decided that as it follows directly on from the last part, I would have it in the same story. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Extreme OOCness. **

Gohan landed outside his parents house and sighed. He didn't come here very often, the place reminded him so much of his brother that he couldn't stand to be there for very long. He couldn't understand how they could remain there. His dad once said it was so Goten could find them when he came back, which didn't make much sense as Goten would just sense where they were. But then mum and dad have changed a lot since Goten disappeared, Goku who had always been so cheerful even in the face of the greatest evil, seemed to collapse under the weight of losing his son, and not being able to find him, either with the Dragonballs or Instant Transmission. Chichi who always was on the verge of a mental breakdown, every time there was a fight, or a death in the family, actually had one after it became clear that Goten was unreachable. Now, unless it was connected to Goten in some way she just didn't hear it. Goku retreated from most of his friends to care for her, none of them had seen either of them for about three months now.

As he stepped up to the door, Gohan felt a stab of regret as he remembered how he'd left home, seven years ago. Kami, he thought, has it really been that long? He'd just recovered from his two years of depression from the loss of Goten, which had cost him a lot including Videl, she had left after high school and when Gohan found her again several years later, he found her married and with child. His heart broke and he'd lost another year to depression. He just couldn't stay there any longer, the mood in the house was dragging him back and wouldn't let him go. He'd gone to live with Bulma and Vegeta. His life was better now, he even had a girlfriend, nothing compared to Videl, but it was a start.

Gohan realised that he'd been standing on the door step for several minutes. He took a deep breath, and opened the door, which was as normal unlocked. He stepped into the house and felt the old anxiety rise, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths, and it slowly subsided. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that no one had come to greet him.

He frowned and felt for his parents ki's, they were up stairs. He walked towards the stairs, it was dark, as none of the curtains were drawn, but Gohan could have walked through this house in his sleep. But he could see the place well enough to notice how dirty it was, it was upsetting to see it this way. Gohan could remember it when his mother would have a fit when the slightest amount of dirt was brought into the house, which was often when Goku and Gote. Gohan shock the thought out of his head, and headed up stairs. He found them in his and Gotens old room. Goku was standing by the window, and he looked up when Gohan entered.

"Hi, dad." Gohan said, and smiled at him. Goku smiled back, but it left as quickly as it came.

"Hi, Gohan." He said. then turned back to the window. Gohan sighed and looked at his mother. Chichi was sitting in a chair, staring at Gotens bed. The room looked just as Gohan remembered it, just a bit dustier. It reminded him of the reason he'd left, he and Chichi had an argument, because she didn't want him to sleep their any more, as it was destroying 'perfect' state of Goten's room. But as there wasn't another bedroom it meant Gohan would have had to sleep on the sofa. It was enough for Gohan, he'd left that night and never slept at that house again. Gohan walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Mum?" He asked, and there was no response. "Mum, it's Goten." She instantly focused on him.

"Goten." She said. "Has he come home?" Gohan shock his head.

"It's his birthday, mum." He said. Chichi smiled and went ot stand up, Gohan helped her. Once she was standing, she looked at Goku.

"The Lookout." She said. It was a tradition now that every year, on Goten's birthday, they would summon the dragon, and wish for Gotens return. The response was the same every time, but it seemed to be the only thing that kept Chichi alive.

"Yes, mum." Gohan said. "It's time to wish for Goten."

"What the point?" Goku said from the window, Gohan looked at him shocked. "Nothings worked, Goten's not coming home." There was a howl from Chichi, who collapsed against Gohan chest. Gohan felt a wet spot appear on his shirt and he put an arm round his mother to reassure her. Gohan stared at his father, he couldn't believe that he'd said that. Goku staring blankly out the window again. Gohan shook his head, his father was usually the first to say that there was always hope. Other then Trunks he'd been the only one of the group not to accept that Goten was really gone. Gohan felt the pang of guilt at leaving them again. Maybe if I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened, he thought. No, a voice in the back of his mind, told him, you would've become like them if you'd stayed.

"It will be different this time." Gohan said to his father. "I know it." Goku looked at him sadly.

"Face it, son, he's never coming back." Goku said. Gohan felt wetness in his eyes, but ignored it.

"No." He said almost viciously. "Don't you say that!" Goku looked shocked a the out burst. "It will be different." Gohan wasn't sure why he thought this, it was a feeling he'd had since he'd got up that morning, like something good was going to happen. He'd never felt that way about the wishing, as it was now called. Goku shook his head. "Please dad, just once more, then if it doesn't work..." Gohan paused, "We'll never do it again." He was sure why he'd said that. Goku looked at him for a long time then nodded, he came to Gohan and reached out and the next moment they were standing on the Lookout.

"Finally!" Vegeta said, "He's never on time!" Vegeta had been one of two to be virtually unaffected by Goten's disappearance the other being 18. Bulma slapped him on the arm. As usual, there was Piccolo, Dende, Trunks, Krillin and 18 also present. Gohan gently removed Chichi from him and passed her onto Goku.

"Hello, Goku it's good to see you again." Piccolo said, Gohan could tell that he was just as worried about Goku as he was.

"Hey, Goku!" Krillin said. Goku semi-smiled at them.

"Hi guys." He said without any enthusiasm. They looked at each other.

"Let's get to the summoning." Bulma said.

"Yes, the sooner we get this over with the better." 18 said.

Not long after that, the Dragonballs were placed on the ground in front of them, they were glowing. Gohan was about to speak the words to summon Shenron, when he stopped and looked at Trunks.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked. Trunks smiled and stepped forward, he glanced at Gohan.

"Thanks." He said, Gohan was normally the one who summoned Shenron at these gatherings and Trunks was grateful to have the chance to do it himself. "Eternal dragon, we summon you!" He said, and the sky immediately went dark, and Shenron appeared above them.

"You have summon me, you have two wishes. Speak them." Shenron boomed above them.

"Shenron." Gohan said. "I wish for my brother Goten to be brought here."

"Your wish can not be granted, the one known as Goten is beyond my power to reach." Gohan couldn't conceal his disappointment, he'd been sure that it would be different this time. Trunks put a hand on Gohan shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon." He said. Gohan sighed.

"I just wish that we had something of his to remember him by." He said.

"Your wish will be granted." Shenron boomed.

* * *

Zuki sat back in the seat of the Pod which she stolen, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel her mate on the ground, and his ki suddenly dropped, not enough to mean he was in danger, but she knew that he was no longer in his powered up state. She frowned, be alright, she thought, your child needs a father! Then abruptly his ki and everyone else's on the planet below, ki's vanished, but Zuki knew that was simply that she'd past the ki barrier that surrounded the planet, and made it impossible to sense the people that lived on it.

The Pod lurched and Zuki was jerked out of her seat, she hit her head on the window. She fell back onto the seat and rubbed her head. What was that? There hadn't been any other ships nearby. She looked up and yelped in surprise. She wasn't in space any more. There were white tiles outside the window. Zuki could also feel some very strong ki's nearby, she frowned. What is going on? How the hell did she get here. Well, she thought, I'm not going to find out sitting here. She pressed a button and door hissed open.

She got out and looked towards the ki's. There were ten people staring at her. Two were green skinned with large ears and antenna. Then there were two short men, one had black hair which stood up like a flame, the other was shorter he also had black hair. Then attention was drawn to four people that she somehow felt she should know. The woman had black hair and seemed to be a bit out of it at the moment. One of the men looked to be Goten's age, with lavender hair and blue eyes, Zuki's breath caught in her throat. Could that really be Trunks, Gotens best friend from Earth?

Suddenly the identities of the other people started to come to mind, the first two she'd seen must have been, Piccolo and Dende, the next were Vegeta and Krillin? But he had hair. The women must be Chichi, Gotens mother, and 18, so the other two men with black hair must be Goku, Gotens father and Gohan, his brother. Her mind was reeling at the new situation she found her self in, it was impossible for her to be here!

"Who are you?!" Vegeta asked in a tone, Zuki remembered her father using when she was young. She took a deep, steadying, breath.

"I'm Zuki, Goten's mate." She said.

**Wow, longest chapter so far!**

**Please tell me what you think of the new direction.**


	10. Abandonment Notice

**Abandonment and adoption notice**

**Sorry to say that this story has now been abandoned. **

**I have lost all interest in DBZ therefore will not be returning to it.**

**This goes for all of my DBZ and DBZ crossovers stories. **

**However they are all up for adoption. Just let me know that your's going to take them over, you can take them wherever you like afterwards. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SSG**


End file.
